Shikon High
by Shippo025
Summary: Inuyasha, the gang, and their families are in a special school for talented kids. They meet at this weird school and start new friendships. Rated M for language.


Shikon High, Shippo025 Style

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, I wish I did but as much as I wish; it'll never happen.

Summary: Inuyasha, the gang, and their families are in a special school for talented kids. They meet at this weird school and start new friendships. Blah, blah, blah, on with the show:

-Shippo-025-

Chapter 1: Getting to know them.

**Kagome…**

I shifted in bed enjoying a great dream. I was dreaming that Justin Timberlake and I were getting married; he'd just carried me into the hotel room bridle style. He dropped me on the bed, smiled at me, and kicked off his shoes. He opened his mouth to say something, probably romantic, to me but a blinding light came out instead. I sat up right to ask him what his problem was but instead of looking at my new husband, I got a face full of older brother and sunlight.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead." He called out to me trying to power walk to the door to escape my wrath. I looked over to the clock and stared at it darkly before speaking:

"Why am I being waked at seven in the morning?" I asked trying to draw the curtains closed, I failed miserably and looked over at Souta. I couldn't hold back the growl of frustration that came out when he smiled at me as if he was the best brother in the world.

"We have school in an hour, Dumbo, and the bus gets here in thirty minutes." My eyes opened wider when I noticed him in his new school clothes and his hair gelled up in a Mohawk. I rolled my eyes and sighed throwing the covers off my body.

"You've got to be shitting me." I cried looking at the calendar hanging by my mirror, the 5th of August; AKA the first day of High School. "Souta, I have less than fifteen minutes to get ready!" I said running throughout my room trying to gather decent clothes. I stumbled over a pair of soccer cleats by my bed and smiled. He laughed and stepped out the room.

"I told you last night to set your clock and you said 'Shut up, Doofus, I'm not going to forget.' So this is your fault. And when you miss the first day of school I am going to laugh at you when I get home." Souta cried out in surprise when the shoe came flying at him. He ducked and flinched when the shoe hit the wall. "You bitch!" He screamed "That would have hit me in the face." I shrugged placing my school clothes on the bed.

"Damn you for having fast reflexes." I stood with my arms crossed waiting for him to leave out of the room.

"You got ten minutes." He stated closing the door. I smiled when I heard him stomping down the stairs and got dressed. That's what he gets for ruining the best dream of my 14 years of life. Souta cursed when I came down the stairs fully dressed with light makeup on. "Why aren't you like those girls who take thirty minutes putting on a shirt?" I shrugged and grabbed an apple off the tables' center peace. We both looked up at the stairs when our mom cleared her throat.

"If I wake up again to cursing and things being thrown again, then you two won't have to worry about the first day of school anymore." She threatened turning back to her room.

"Sorry mom." We called up. I grabbed my string backpack off the table and skipped to the door with Souta following close behind. Yeah, our mom isn't the cherry mom you would have expected. She is unemployed living off the money we got from our Gramps passing. Our father, we never knew; Souta says mom says that our dad left when he got her pregnant with Souta.

"Lucky she didn't notice your bellybutton chain." He said looking me up and down. "You're lucky she didn't see your outfit!" He restated tugging at the end of my shirt that came down an inch above my bellybutton. I rolled my eyes and led him out of the house.

"Thanks for a 'have fun at your new school in a new part of Tokyo, kids'." I muttered once we got to the bus stop. Ever since our Gramps death our mom has been bitter; lonely and bitter. She is bitter because she knows she should have made a living instead of living off of our granddad's retirement money.

"Yeah, and thanks for a 'Yes Souta, I will send Kagome to a boot camp for cursing out all of her teachers in her old school." Souta muttered. I glared at him.

"She didn't send me to that boot camp 'cause she would miss her little angle so much." Souta looked at me doubtfully. I cursed out my teachers on the last day of school because I hated every one of them. They were mean, cruel, and stupid. Instead of learning when I got to their classes, I forgot stuff. Every day after school I was stupider than I was the day before.

"Why would she miss her 'little angle'? I wasn't going anywhere." I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in his abdomen. He smiled down at me when the bus came and we climbed on with shocked expressions.

"We're the first stop?" Oh, shit. I thought. "The first stop sucks! Always the first on and the last off." Souta groaned and headed for the back seats. I followed him sulking; this was going to be a long day.

**Sango…**

"Blah, blah, blah, blah." I mumbled as my father continued with his story.

"Sorry, did you say something?" He asked glaring at my behavior. I grinned at him and stood from my seat. I hated this man. I don't even know why he's here, he doesn't belong.

"As a matter of fact, I did you slimy bastard." I said slamming my hands on the table angrily. Our father stood from his seat and glared at me. Like I cared.

"Watch how you talk to me, rebel, I will not take this mistreatment." I rolled my eyes and looked at him unbelieving.

"Me? Mistreating my father? How absurd." I stated, sarcasm flowing out the words in waves.

"Look you little bitch…" I balled my fists and looked over at the Kitchen knives. Would stabbing him, and saying he was a stranger, keep me out of jail? What would the sentence be for a 14 year murderer?

"Enough." Kohaku cried standing up himself. "Just shut up. Sango shut your mouth and go get ready for school we still have an hour before the bus." I turned to the back of the house and punched the wall.

**Kohaku…**

"Fuck him." Sango called over her shoulder as she continuing to her room.

"Enough." I repeated turning back to my dad. "Father, I don't care how pissed off you are you do not call her anything other than the name she was born with." I warned.

"You heard how that little–how she talked to me." I growled. This man was so immature.

"You are the father, Takeo!" I yelled "You are supposed to be the one that is calm and collected. If her little outburst was enough to send you into a fit of rage then I don't think you need to be here." Takeo glared at me, his only son.

"Is _our_ relationship so bad that you have to call me by my first name?" He asked, hurt.

"Is your mind so clouded that you were about to curse out your daughter?" I countered, why is he here? Takeo balled up his fists. "I think your welcome has been over used." I said wanting him out of my house.

"You can't throw me out of my house." Takeo said still glaring at me.

"This is not your house. I paid for this house with mine and Sango's inheritance from mother." I said glancing at the door. Takeo didn't take the hint and continued.

"I am your father; you will not kick me out." He growled.

"You stopped being my father when you killed my mother and you became a stranger when you disrespected my baby sister. This house is in my name and I paid for it, cash. So either you remove yourself from my property or I will." Takeo glared at me once more before pushing past me. Opening the door Takeo called over his shoulder.

"You will regret this." I walked up to the door and slammed it closed.

"Fuck you." I mimicked my sister before going to the back and getting ready for school.

**Sango…**

I was sitting on the bed, fully dressed, rotting in my anger when Kohaku knocked on the door lightly.

"What?" I called out crossing my arms. That man crossed the line, he will get what he deserves when the time came but I hopped I would be there when it happened. Kohaku came in and sat next to me. I stared at my hands as he started to talk:

"You know," He said tugging at his uncomfortable new shirt, "Sitting around and acting like a child won't help you meet new friends." I looked over at him and sighed in defeat.

"Why did he come?" I asked uncrossing my arms. "Why now?" Kohaku draped one arm over my shoulder and hugged me to him.

"Because he found out his offspring's are talented and wanted to come milk us of our money." He whispered resting his chin on my head.

"Why does he show up and act like nothing happened?" I asked wrapping my arms around Kohaku's waist.

"Because he is a 'slimy bastard'." He mimicked. I laughed and released my hold on him. Every single time I am sad or depressed he always knows how to make me happy. "Come on, we need to get to the bus stop." He said standing up. I nodded and grabbed my purse off the floor and my binder. Kohaku went to the front of the house and grabbed his binder off the coffee table.

"Ready?" I asked. He nodded and opened the door for me.

"I hate school." He mumbled after locking the door. We walked to the bus stop silently. I inhaled sharply when the bright yellow-orange bus came in sight.

"First day of freshman year coming right up." I stated waiting for the large double doors opened. I was nervous, like really, really nervous. So nervous my insides could boil out of my eyes and I'd still feel them. I climbed up the three large steps and headed straight for the back.

"Hey," Kohaku called as two pair of eyes looked over the very back seats. "We're not the first stop anymore! This is awesome." I rolled my eyes and sat in front of the shorter girl while Kohaku sat in front of the boy.

**Kikyo…**

I looked at myself in the mirror all night, well until eleven. I was excited, in just eight hours I would be in heaven. Hot, sexy, _older_ men would be in my grasp, waiting, no, lining up to get their chance with me! Middle school is over; those ignorant, immature boys are a thing of the past. I am too sophisticated to be with the likes of them anyway, I'm going to be rolling with the big dogs and they're going to love me!

As soon as my alarm went off I gladly got out of bed and slipped on my clothes I laid out for this reason. In one hour I will walk through the doors of my dreams and the men's eyes will widen in lust, the little girls; in envy. I walked out of my room locking the door after myself, turned left, than right, walked past the living room, and ended up in the kitchen. My mom turned her head in disgust when she saw my choice of clothes.

"What?" I asked bitterly opening the fridge. "You didn't buy them, so don't judge them." I opened the milk carton and set it on the counter. She snorted and set down the book on the table with a slam. I jumped and almost dropped the glass I had in my hand.

"I don't judge you, I loathe you. Everything you do not only disappoints me but it embarrasses me." My mother hissed. I slammed the glass on the counter next to the milk, my taste for cow piss was now gone.

"Loathe me all you want, you act like I care." I whispered and closed my eyes tight. The faster I find a rich, hot man the quicker she will be out of my life. My mother stood, leaving the book on the table, and turned to leave.

"You better hope they don't send you home for that indecent outfit." She said, disappearing out of my sight. I snatched the carton off the counter and put it back in the fridge. I grabbed my purse off the back of the chair and walked to the door. My hills clanked against the tile of the kitchen. I was too happy before to notice the annoying noise. I opened the door and slammed it behind me not caring to lock it, if someone decided to come in and kill her I wouldn't care; my door was locked. My hills sank into the wet dirt of my front yard as I tried to walk to the bus stop. When I made it to the stupid sign I took a few deep breaths and tried to get ready for the most important day of my life. The first day of high school can make you or it can brake you. But for me, I can make me or I can break me and option 2 was out of the question.

**Koga…**

I sat at the table and stared at the so called breakfast. Why do mothers always try to change the family diet when they hear something on the news?

Flashback…

"Did you know…" The news caster started, obviously reading the prompter, "that a morning of eggs and toast is bad for your growing children?" My mother, of course, turns up the TV: "Recent studies show that eggs can actually kill you and your children..." _When they're not cooked dumbass_, I wanted to yell but with my mother in the room I, logically, kept my mouth shut. The man continued: "Eating flavorless oatmeal made with no sugars, whole wheat bread for toast no jellies and a glass of water can not only keep your child alive but boost their studies in schools." My mother looks at me. She knows I love eggs, milk, and sugar. I shake my head at her praying she does not do what I know she is going to do.

End of flashback…

"Why?" I asked sticking my spoon into the oatmeal. My spoon slowly sank to the bottom of the bowl and when I tried to take it out, the bowl came with it. "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" I asked dropping the spoon and its friend back on the table.

"Stop playing with your food, Koga." My mom ordered. "Eat it, your brothers are." I looked over at the annoying twins and smirked. The boys were scraping out their bowls into the trash can under the wood table; every time my mom looked over they would pretend to be chewing the slimy mess. I looked over at the clock and thanked every god that was watching me.

"I would love to eat your great food mom, but thankfully, school calls." I quickly stood up and grabbed my binder.

"What about breakfast?" She asked after me.

"I'll get some at school." I said closing the door behind me. That was a close one, I almost thought about thinking to eat that crap. I looked next door and didn't see the silver brothers. Oh well, I'll meet them at the bus stop.

**Inuyasha…**

I woke up to the weirdest thing. Dude, I swear I saw Sesshomaru on my computer but when I looked back, he was gone. My computer was warm though, well my room is naturally hot but it still freaked me out. I got dressed quickly to question my older brother. I looked everywhere for him, his room, the bathroom, my parents' room, the living room, and in the kitchen. I stood in the middle of the living room thinking of places where the idiotic boy could have gone but I couldn't think of one.

"Try Rin's room next time." Sesshomaru said standing next to our baby sister. I rolled my eyes. "I was not in your room." He stated escorting Rin into the kitchen ignoring my suspicious look.

"How do you even know I was going to ask that?" I asked following the arrogant upperclassman. He turned around and looked at me.

"Because you asked me that for the past week." I stared at him confused. "You did." He said before letting me ask. I shook my head. Well this isn't good.

"Why?" I asked he would most likely know.

"You've been having a dream, an annoying dream that I am always in your room on the computer when you wake up." I looked at him confused again.

"Whatever." I stated grabbing my binder off the table "I'm going to go meet the wolf at the bus stop. Have a good day at school, Rin." I called out closing the door behind me.

**In the House…**

Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"When are you going to tell him that he's not having dreams and you are in his room in the morning?" She asked. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"When your older brother stop's being an idiot, then I will tell him." Sesshomaru grabbed his binder off the counter and kissed his little sister on the forehead. "Have a good day, kiddo." She hugged him around the waist before digging into her bowl of cereal. Sesshomaru headed out of the house and into his car.

**Bus stop…**

Kikyo stood there taping her hills impatiently with her arms crossed. Koga stepped up next to her with wide eyes.

"Are you really?" He asked looking at her spaghetti strapped light blue shirt that came down just below her bellybutton and her short black skirt that came six inches above her knees. She looked over at him with a sneer.

"Really what?" she asked still tapping her hills. Inuyasha came up next to Koga with his mouth open.

"Are you really going to school looking like a slut?" Inuyasha asked looking her up and down. Kikyo turned her sneer to Inuyasha and huffed.

"What I wear is none of your business." She said turning back around as the bus came. "So Koga how was your summer?" When he ignored her and climbed on the bus, she growled angrily. "Hey! Do not ignore me." She growled following him up the three steps.

**Bus…**

Everyone in the back watched silently as two more guys and a girl stepped on the bus. Kagome eyes widened when she saw the girl and turned to Souta. He stood from his seat and sat next to her.

"This is going to be a unique experience." He whispered to her as they watched the other students chat.

End of chapter 1.

Note:

This chapter is to let you know how their personalities and their relationships with their families are.

Other characters such as Meroku, Naraku, Shippo, etc… will be added in later chapters. The relationships with the characters will be decided and created later also. If there are any ideas on how things should happen, don't be afraid to speak up. If there are any questions, please ask and I will try my best to answer them without ruining the ending or later chapters. Constructive criticism is welcome; flames are also welcome as long as there is some kind of help to go along with it.

And this story will have songs in it so if you think you have a song that will go great with one of the characters, please mention it. Because the songs that will be used so far are the songs I know and have.

If you do give me a song/idea and I use it, I will thank you at the end of the chapter it was used in.

Thank you for reading.

Please read and review.

~Shippo025~


End file.
